


Snowpiercer

by Livianne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, reader - Freeform, space, the 100 inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livianne/pseuds/Livianne
Summary: 2143. After apocalypse. Elise lives in the remainings of New York, missing her older brother Bucky, who went to the War with Steve and the Howling Commandos. One day, she'll bring back Bucky.





	1. Manhattan

**_March 21, 2143_ **

_My name is Elise Ronni Barnes, but call me Lily, I was born in Old Brooklyn in April 14 th of 2124. I have three siblings, James ‘Bucky’, Rebecca and Lance. Six months after our parents death, our sister Becky and her husband had to take care of me and Lance. This is my story…_

Last winter was especially cold, the harvest froze and there were famines that killed thousands, people were desperate and killed each other. Eleven days ago, was Bucky’s birthday, it’s been almost two years without him, he went with Steve in a military mission and they didn’t come back. All I know is that the Howling Commandos (Bucky’s team) were stuck in Azzano waiting for orders.

Yesterday I went to Manhattan to trade for food and supplies for our family.

“How much for those.” I say pointing at potatoes, carrots and strawberries seeds.

“For the potatoes and carrots, ten coins.” Says the marketer. “Strawberries are very expensive, gave me your pendant.”

I gave her ten coins, but this pendant is grammas, I can’t!

“My gramma gave me this for my tenth birthday, please take my bracelet.” I say offering her my favourite bracelet.

“How old are you? You look really young.” Asks.

“Eighteen, ma’am.”

“Is that your dog?” She says pointing at my brown and black border collie.

“Yeah, one of them.”

“How many dogs you have?”

“Three, but why are you asking me this?”

“Give me one of you dogs and you can have all seeds and fruits.” She says.

“What!? No!” I say, angrily. “There’s no way I’m giving my dogs.”

Old lady’s face turns sad, she must be lonely and makes me sad, she looks like my gramma.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not giving away my dogs.”

“I understand.” Says. “You know, I’m so old, my husband is gone and our son went to the war fifteen years ago.”

“I’m Lily Barnes.”

“Myrna Loxe.” Says with a sad smile. “You are growing up, pick everything you want.”

 “Thank you ma’am.” I say filling tiny bags with seeds.

“Oh please, call me Myrna.” Says with a big smile.

“Okay, Myrna.” I say putting the bags on my backpack. “I don’t want you to be alone tonight, it’s getting cold.”

“Oh Lily, I’ve survived every cold, warm and cloudy days since fifteen years ago.” Says looking at her family picture, I took a glance, they look warm, and happy. “I can handle this.”

“Well, the thing is…” Aw man! this sounds like Bucky. “You can stay in our home, you have seeds and fruits, and we don’t have a grandma.”

Laughs. “You are so nice, kiddo.”

“I learned it from my brother.”

“Well kiddo, I have too much work here in Manhattan.”

“Oh, I understand.” I say.

“If you want, you can work in my place for seeds and fruits.”

“That’s great!” I say.

“See you tomorrow!” Myrna says giving me an extra bag of seeds.

Now I have a job, she'll pay me in seeds, I can sell them, I need money to bring Bucky and Steve home.

Old Myrna gave me spinach, lettuce, radish, _and damn, it’s been a long time without eating fresh vegetables!_

She also gave me a bag with apples, leeks, onions and...  _plums_. Plums,  _were, No, he's still alive!_   are Buck’s favourite fruit, Becky doesn’t know but every time we eat plums I save the seeds for my secret garden. It’s been two years since I began planting plum trees, when Bucky and Steve return home I'll cook the biggest and tastiest plum pie ever seen.

Finally I get my way to the subway, Jefferson has been asking for treats since we left Cyclone’s market.

“Jeffie! We’re almost in home.”

_Bark, bark, puppy._

I can’t resist this face, too cute.

I throw at him a piece of my york and brioche sandwich that he ate in a second.

“Oh come on! Did you swallow it? What about chewing, huh?”

We enter the tunnels, I see the old trains, painted and destroyed, now inhabited by traders and artisans. I hide my food and hold stronger Jefferson’s lash, I don’t want to say I’m scared, but I am.

After the tunnels I feel hungry again, we stop close to the bridge. I sit on the bench looking at the East River while I eat the rest of my lunch.

“It’s getting dark, Jeffie.”

He stares at me.

“I miss Bucky so much.  You too?”

Puts his paw onto my thigh, asking for more food. I give him an apple slice.

“Wh-what we can do?”

He looks at me while eating our apple.

“You know I’m not crazy, pal.” I smile at him.

I look into the ruined city, green has covered the buildings, making New York look alive. Suddenly, I remember my childhood, my favourite moment was when Bucky and Steve brought us to watch the Yankees play, Steve was still tiny and Bucky overprotective of us. That was our last summer together.


	2. Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to post another chapter in the next weeks, but I couldn't do before. Luckily I have an entire week to write (and study). I'm sorry for the long wait.  
> xx

I'm staring at Brooklyn's skyline, sat in a cold bench with my dog. Years before I was born, the city was beautiful, full of luxuries and technology, now looks like the pictures of my history books, particularly the ones from 200 years ago, between World War I and II. I still don't understand, why humanity doesn't learn from its mistakes?

It's getting dark, Jefferson wants to go home, and I'm really tired. After spending all my day and energy in the Cyclone's Market, I'm exhausted. After eating my sandwich and drinking my apple juice, Jefferson and I go across the Manhattan Bridge, through Brooklyn and finally home.

I was seven when Steve’s mom, Sarah, died of tuberculosis. It was unexpected, Sarah was part of our family, just like Stevie. A week later, Bucky moved from our home to Steve’s although Steve refused. They lived together until Buck got his orders two years ago, and Steve joined the army.

I’m outside home, watching Becky and Zach arguing (again), Lance is on the porch with Leo and Abby.

“Lance!” I say. “What are you doing outside? It’s late.”

“Zach and Becky.” He says.

I kiss his forehead. While Leo and Abby play with Jeffie, I talk to my little brother about our future.

“Lance.”

“What.”

“Do you think about Bucky?”

“Yeah.” Says with his head down. “I really miss him.”

“I’m going to bring him back, baby.” I say.

“What?” He says, confused.

“I turned eighteen, Zach and Becky don’t want me here and…”

“Wait, what?”

“Zach wants to start a family with Becky, you know that. But they don’t have enough money to feed another mouth, so someone has to go and there’s no way I’m letting you go.” I explain.

“You can’t do anything?” He says. “I don’t know, I can look for a job or sell something.”

“No.” I say. “There’s not enough money.”

“ _But_ -“

“Lance, I made a decision.” I say. “You’re fourteen, you have to go to school, college and then have a life, have a _happy life_.”

“Lily, I don’t want you to go. It’s dangerous!”

“Lance.” I say, putting my hand in his shoulder. “This is not your war.”

“And it’s yours?” He says.

“Yes.”

“Liar.” Cries. “You’re a liar! You are four years older than me, you-“

“Please, don’t do this.” I say, his clear blue eyes turned red and tears going down his cheeks are killing me.

Before I can say something, Becky opens the door. “Hey Lily, I didn’t know you were here!”

I see reed skin in her neck after possibly screaming and husky voice, her eyes travel around me, stopping at my backpack.

“Seeds and fresh food.” I say.

“Fresh?” She asks.

“Yeah.” I say, entering home.

Zach watches me as I go to the kitchen, I really hate when he does this, _like a fucking creep_. So I gave him a death stare.

While I unload the food from my backpack I feel Zach’s eyes on me. _Like a fucking creep_.

“What!” I say, really angry.

“Nothing.” He says, sitting in that old, smelly armchair to watch TV.

While I wash my hands, Becky comes to help me make the dinner. “Zach and I we’ve been thinking in colleges, for you.” _Lies_.

“Oh, really?” She must think I’m an idiot.

“Yup, we want you to have a good education, sister.” She says, washing her hands.

“So your husband and you, want the best education for me.” I say, waving my hands. “What a great sister!”

“Please Elise.” She says. “This is not a joke.”

“Oh yes it is!” I say. “This is a fucking joke! Your husband can’t make enough money to take care of us and you want me to spend money in a career?” I say, laughing.

“Enough!” She said, getting mad. “Zach can hear you.”

“ _Fucking useless_.” I mumble.

“What did you say?” She asks.

“Nothing sister.” I _lie_. “I was thinking about the recipe.”

“Oh, okay.”

After dinning spinach cream soup, Lance and I go upstairs. Heading to our room, I open a secret pocket of my backpack.

“Lance.” I say, closing the door. “Look at this.”

I take out a paper bag with strawberries in it. “They are fresh.” I put the bag between our beds. As I unwrap the strawberries, Lance’s clear blue eyes shine in the dark of our rooms. “For you.”

Lance loves them since the first time he ate them, he was eight, his brown hair was messy after playing outside with his friends, and dad brought strawberries to home. He brought a bag full of fruit, and mom made fruit ice cream, we loved that.

Becky was seventeen at the time, she was happy, her long honey hair waving in the wind and her emerald eyes full of life, and a big, white smile. But now, her hair has lost all of its vitality and her eyes look like ashes and we rarely see her smiling.

Bucky was nineteen, arctic blue eyes and sharp jawline, so handsome, he had all the girls behind him. If he weren’t my brother and if he were into girls I’d probably ask him a date. _Now this sounds weird. Ew_.

But I… well I am tall, _1.75 meters exactly_ , mom always said if I took care of myself more often, all the boys will love to date me, but please, I don’t need boys. My hair is always in a chocolate braid, my eyes are like Bucky’s and Lance’s, arctic blue and pale skin. Maybe it’s a thing, our blue eyes, just like dad.

He was tall like Bucky, strong and bearded, mom said he looked like a lumberjack, we have his eyes. But mom, she was delicate, blonde, pale, and emerald eyes. She was young and beautiful, I really miss them.

Now I remember, that year Steve lost his mom.


	3. Sunflowers and Pete Parket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes to work, Lance tries to talk with Ayah, new kids in the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I haven't posted in almost a year, I had a block and I'm now on the last two years of school so I barely have time (because I'm really dumb at math/physics...) I'll try to post more often. Thanks xx

**March 22, 2143**

Today’s my first day working in the market with Old Myrna, if I didn’t need the seeds, I wouldn’t work here. I really hate this dark, smelly, ugly and dangerous place.

By the way, I need to eat more to join the army. If I join the army, my family would have an extra money, if I get killed or wounded they’ll have a nice house. That reminds me of Buck, we didn’t see anything, a letter or a telegram, so Bucky must be alive. _I really hope he is alive._

It’s 6 a.m. and I’m still at bed, and still don’t know what I’m going to eat for breakfast, and I’m really hungry. While I check the news on my old customized radio, Lance is retouching is perfectly made hairstyle. God, he loves his hair as much as Bucky does.

“How do I look?” He asks.

“Lancey, your hair is perfect.” I answered. “As always.”

“Are you sure?” He says, looking in the mirror. “I don’t want to look bad.”

“For God’s sake!” I laugh. “Ayah won’t say anything bad about your hair!”

“Wait.” He says, turning red. “Do you know about Ayah?”

Oh, Ayah Kimani, the girl from the blue house. Dark skin, bright smile, pretty, obsessed with sunflowers. I lost the count of how many times I’ve heard her name. Only met her twice, first when her family moved from Wakanda to Old Brooklyn.

“Are you kidding?” I laugh. “Your notebooks are full of hearts and draws.”

“Have you spied on me!?” He points.

“So it’s true!” What a foolish kid!

“Eh…” Mumbles. His face turns red bright, so fast it’s almost funny. “Well, we-“

“Kids! Breakfast's ready!” Chants our sister downstairs.

“Brush your teeth after the breakfast, so you can kiss Ayah!”

“Shut up!” He yells at me, throwing a pillow.

I’m still laughing until I pass across the kitchen’s door, time to eat, with my siblings and the _creep_.

The kitchen is equipped with old, soft blue home appliances and a light wooden countertop, this is one of my favourite places in this home. The kitchen has a giant window where I can see my secret plum tree garden. _For Bucky_.

“You were laughing?” My sister says, smiling.

“Hu huh.” I nod.

“I made an energy smoothie.” She says handing us a glass of a green, thick _(probably radioactive)_ ~~waste~~ beverage.

“Smells well.” Says Lance. He’s a pretty good liar, I'm a good teacher.

“You'll have ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch.” Zach says. “And grapes for dessert.”

“Grapes? Fresh grapes?” I ask. We don’t have money to buy fresh fruit, and grapes are _really_ expensive. “How?”

“Well, I’ve got an extra pay at the construction.” He smiles. _Maaaybe and only maybe_ , he’s not that bad.

“Honey, I love you!” Becky kisses him.

“Love you too.” He moans.

_Disgusting._

After four years, I still feel there’s something bad on Zach. I just don’t have any kind of trust in him. But if he loves Becky and wants to take care of us, he's not that bad, you know.

I don’t really want to go to the market, I just want to go to my secret garden, _with Bucky._

“I have to go.” I say, packing my things on my backpack. “I have a new job.”

“A job? Where?” Zach asks.

“At Cyclone’s Market.” I answer.

 “How many hours?” Becky asks. “And days?”

“Huh, about seven hours and five days a week.”

“Wait, Cyclone’s Market is dangerous.” Zach says. _No shit Sherlock_.

“Do you think I don’t know? I will take care of Old Myrna and she’ll take care of me.”

“And who’s Old Myrna.” Becky asks.

“She’s an old woman, she sells fruits and seeds. She’ll pay me!” I say, pretty mad right now.

“It’s still dangerous.” Says Becky.

“Oh, would you prefer to be hungry? Because with one pay we don’t have enough!” I hiss. "Becky, we need another job, I don't want to be hungry again!"

"Hello?" A low voice from the door. "Is it a bad moment?"

It's Ayah, she's come to pick up Lance for school. Looking down, Lance picks up his things and accompanies Ayah to the street.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Lance apologized. 

"It's not that bad, my aunts argue too." Ayah explained. "It's normal, Lancey."

Lance's face turns hot red as Ayah calls him Lancey. "La-La-Lancey?"

"I think it's cute, La La Land" Laughs. _Ayah's laugh makes Lance smile like an idiot._  

"Did you call me La La Land?" Questions Lance.

As they walk to the school, they see two new kids, probably siblings, seniors, the boy has silver hair and dark roots and the girl has brown and reddish highlights. "Who are they?" Points Ayah.

"Uhm... I don't know, never seen them." Lance acknowledges. "They look weird, maybe they're from Oran."

"I don't think so, they don't look that rich..." Says Ayah. "And who on Earth would move from Oran to here?"

Oran is a city in New Dawn (the capital of New America) only for the richest of them all, to live there you'll have to be disgustingly rich or smart, in that case they offer a scholarship and you can move there with a few family members.

"Uhm... That kid from Old Queens, Pete Parket?" Lance answers. "I don't know what that kid has on his mind. I hope he's not into drugs, I mean, that would be an awful image of Old Queens."

"What?" Laughs Ayah. "Are you jealous?"

"Look, it's not like I care of that Pete Parket but-"

"Peter!" A voice behind them growled. "It's Peter Parker, actually."

The owner of that voice, a kid who looks in his last year of school, and doesn't look impressed at all.

"Oh fuck." Lance mumbles, ashamed. "Sorry, we didn't mean to."

"It's okay, lots of people thought I was into drugs when I left Oran." Says the kid. "But I'm not, so..."

"Uhm, well, I'm Ayah Kimani and he's Lance Barnes." Ayah says. "Can we start over, please?"

"OKay." Says the kid. "I'm Peter Parker."

"Uh... Wanna come to class with us?" Proposes Lance.

"Yeah, why not."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I wasn't sure about it, I wanted to introduce them in a nice/cute way I hope's not to cheesy. Tell me if you want more soft chapters or not. Love y'all xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work here! Please leave a comment if you liked my story or there are writing mistakes. I will post another chapter in the next weeks! xoxo


End file.
